


The Princess

by rainydays_and_daydreaming



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, You are the OC darling!, dad!bucky x mom!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainydays_and_daydreaming/pseuds/rainydays_and_daydreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bucky comes home from a mission your daughter asks a very important question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princess

**Author's Note:**

> OHHH this is my first time publishing on Ao3. I hope you like it!  
> **This was a request from an anon on tumblr**

“(Y/D?N)! Time for dinner!” you called from the kitchen. As you were finishing setting the table up, your daughter walked in with a pink princess dress on. 

“How do I look mommy?” your daughter twirled around. Her brunette hair was in a messy bun and she painted her nails purple. On the top of her head sat a gold crown. 

“Beautiful (Y/D/N). Uh I mean Princess (Y/D/N).” you bowed down to her. 

“What’s for dinner?” She asked.

“Spaghetti and rolls,” you responded back. “Sit down and I’ll make you a plate.”

As (Y/D/N) got comfortable at the dinner table, she asked for the 100th time: “Is daddy coming home tonight?”

Bucky had to leave to go on a mission with the rest of The Avengers. He was gone for over a week, which made you worried. You didn’t like bucky gone for a long time. You would end up getting bored and miss him, but you weren’t the only one. 

“I don’t know honey,” you place the plate of food in front of her. “He’ll be home soon.”

“I want him home tonight!” (Y/D/N) pouted. 

“Princess, I miss him too. You know daddy has a very serious job and is protecting us. You know he misses us too.”

“You’re right.” She looked down and poked her food with the fork.

“Maybe if you eat all your dinner I’ll let you stay up late and eat ice cream.” You smiled. She grew a big smile on her face and dug into her food. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Halfway through dinner, you heard the door open. What followed was bags dropping to the floor. 

“I’m home!”Bucky called. 

“DADDY!” (Y/D/N) jumped from her chair and ran to the front door. Her crown almost fell off her head. 

You wiped your mouth and decided to go chase her. As you were getting up from your chair, you saw Bucky walk in the kitchen holding (Y/D/N). Behind him was a Steve Rogers. They both looked very tired. 

“Hi honey! Hi Steve!” You gave them a smile. They looked like they been through a lot the past week. 

“Hi babe.” Bucky walked over and gave you a kiss on the cheek. 

“I’ve missed you so much.” You hugged him. You both were trying not to squish (Y/D/N). 

“Forgetting someone?” Steve asked.

“Oh steve I forgot!” You walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. You gave him a tight hug. “It’s been so long since I saw you!”

“Same for you,” The food on the table grabbed his attention. “So what’s going on with that big bowl of spaghetti?”

You laughed. “Dig in. You too Bucky. You both must be starving.”

“Don’t mind if I do.” Steve walked over to the table with Bucky following. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

The room was silent because everyone was stuffing their faces. You could tell Bucky and Steve were very hungry. They were probably so busy with the mission they barely had any time to eat. Especially Steve, who was stuffing his face with his fifth roll of bread. 

The silence broke when your daughter asked a question.

“Where do babies come from?”

Bucky choked on his water. “What did you say?”

“Where you babies come from?”

You and Bucky stared at each other while Steve was giggling. 

“Honey...” you began. How on Earth were you going to explain this to her? 

“I want a little brother or sister!” She cut you off. “I think It’ll be cool being a big sister. I mean, they can be my sidekick when we play Avengers at the tower! Whatever you did to make me can you do it again or whatever you do to get a baby?” Now things were getting awkward. 

“Oh they’ll do it.” Steve burst out laughing. Bucky shot him a death stare. “Sorry.” steve said trying to hold back a laughter. 

Your daughter looked at steve with a confused expression on her face. “I don’t get it.” She looked back at you then steve. 

Bucky turned and smiled at her. “Mommy and I will discuss it. Then, we’ll see if you can have a little brother and sister.”

"I think that’s a good idea.” You winked at Bucky.

He smiled and winked back.

Steve stuffed another roll in his mouth. “When’s dessert?”

\------------------------------------------

Bing!

Steve checked his phone. “Tony wants us at the tower for a quick meeting.”

“Awwww. Daddy do you have to go? “ (Y/D/N) pouted. 

“I can tell Tony your daddy is tired and wants some sleep,” Steve smiled and got up from his chair. “Thanks for dinner (Name).” 

You smiled back. “Anytime Steve.”

“Uncle Steve, can I spend the night at the tower?” (Y/D/N) tugged on steve’s shirt. 

“I don’t know honey, Steve-”

“Pleeeeease.” (Y/D/N) begged. 

“Actually, It’s fine (Name). The rest of the team are dying to see her. Especially Natasha and Thor.” Steve said. 

“It’s true. They talked about her the whole time.” Bucky added in.

“Can she?” Steve asked. 

They both looked at you with puppy eyes.”

You sighed. “I guess-”

“YAY!” (Y/D/N) cheered. 

After Bucky help (Y/D/N) pack up, you said your goodbyes and both of you plopped down onto the couch. 

“So..."Bucky pulled you onto his lap.

“What are you doing?” you asked. He buried his head into your neck and started kissing. 

“So that’s what you’re doing,” you giggled and hugged him tighter. “You know I think it’s a good idea to add a new member to our family.

“I agree.” his lips crashed onto yours. You break the kiss and ran to the bedroom with Bucky following behind. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After your ‘activity’ Bucky fell asleep and you decided to play (Your favorite mobile game) on your phone. 5 minutes later you got a text from Natasha. 

Steve was wearing a princess crown during the meeting. 

-Nat


End file.
